1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless x-ray devices, and more particularly to wireless x-ray devices employing a directional antenna system.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional wireless systems are becoming more prevalent with applications that previously had to operate with wired connections. Wireless technology includes applications spanning single peer-to-peer connections, to broadly diverse wireless networks (e.g., WLAN). Further, wireless systems operate in conjunction with environments that support more than one discrete wireless system, and must therefore be able to effectively operate within the wireless confluence and the available wireless resources, (e.g., communication bandwidth).
In these conventional wireless systems, the individual wireless signals oftentimes interfere with each other. Further, wireless signals also compete with non-wireless sources that by virtue of an electric current source affect localized electromagnetic fields.
Wireless systems are becoming more prevalent in the medical field. One use of wireless technology in the medical field frees the patient from being tied or tethered to medical monitoring equipment. The portability and movement of both patients and the diagnostic and testing equipment associated with patient care is greatly simplified with wireless sensors for testing and diagnostic equipment. Wireless systems allow patients to be monitored during extended evaluation periods and allow for the data to be more representative of a patient's “real life”. Wireless systems use antennae to transmit information by emitting electromagnetic waves, measured in radio frequency units, typically between 10 kHz and 10 GHz.
One problem with a wireless system is interference, either passive created by a physical obstacle or obstruction, or active which is created by another signal source. With a wireless system in use at a medical facility, the system must contend with a large number of both physical and active obstacles. Additionally, the wireless system must be able to operate with unobtrusive antennae, and typically with power from a standard internal wall outlet.
Equipment of all kinds in a medical facility must be held to the strictest standards of performance and reliability, otherwise any use of the equipment must be discontinued for fear of placing the patients at risk. With wireless technology allowing patient monitoring, and data transfer, the technical limitations and boundaries of wireless systems have been closely examined. However, the physical phenomena of interference and attenuation of RF signals or waves provided physical constraints, not the actual data.
With medical radiology, whereby a patient undergoes an x-ray, both the technician and the patient are exposed to radiation during the imaging procedure. Clearly, it is beneficial to both the patient and the technician not to repeat an x-ray session. However, oftentimes a problem with the patient's orientation during the x-ray imaging procedure is not apparent until after the imaging procedure is completed and the x-rays are viewed.
One problem with conventional x-ray systems is improper patient positioning that prevents the radiologist or technician from successfully imaging the desired areas. Improper patient placement can also create passive interference that will affect the wireless signals traveling between a transmitter and a receiver. Although x-rays will travel through a patient's body, radio frequency (RF) micro-wavelength signals will not pass through the patient's body. In fact, as with any solid object the RF signals will be reflected off the patient's body and oftentimes such reflection will redirect the signals away from the intended receiver's location. In addition to the redirection caused by signal reflection, the original signal will also undergo attenuation, or loss of power typically measured in decibels (dB), as a result of the reflection.
Further, another aspect with conventional x-ray systems is the lack of any real time-of-session feedback concerning the necessary strength of the x-ray beam required to successfully image the target area of a patient. X-rays, even in small amounts, cause damage to living tissues. Obviously, current measures are taken to protect both a patient undergoing a radiology examination and the technician operating the equipment. Unfortunately, oftentimes a radiologist must insure complete imaging at the cost of boosting the strength of the radiation beam. Although the radiologist will adjust the strength of the radiation beam, power adjustments made to the radiology equipment prior to, or during the session are done with only general operational understanding.
Further, with the increasing costs associated with medical care, more efficient use of the radiology equipment and the staff's time would be desirable. Obviously, the best case for efficiency would have no inaccurate or unusable x-rays.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wireless x-ray system whose operation minimizes any interference both to and from the wireless x-ray system and any other operating networks or systems.
It is another object of the present invention to assist with the proper placement and positioning of a patient for a targeted radiology session.
It is further another object of the present invention to assist with the signal transmission and acquisition for a wireless antenna array.
It is further another object of the present invention to provide a transmission power control technique to further reduce potential interference with other wireless devices.